Games of a Different Kind
by kutnerlove
Summary: Thirteen wants House and is determined to have him.
1. Games

Games of a Different Kind

Her pale hands shook as she poured the last of the bourbon into her open mouth, knowing that he would either find her there, barely conscious, that evening or heaving up the contents of her stomach the next morning. Either way, she didn't care. She just wanted him to find her. He would think of some stupid comment and berate her for being such an idiot of course, but more importantly he would help her. All she wanted out of getting herself into these stupid situations was for him to help her. Somewhere between finding out that she was positive for Huntington's Chorea and Kutner's death she had fallen in love with him; inexplicably and unequivocally.

He, of course, was oblivious, as was her boyfriend Eric Foreman. House was interested only in solving medical puzzles and Foreman was so wrapped up in his own life that he didn't notice the way she stared at House while he bounced balls off the wall or twirled his cane absent mindedly. Taub, the idiot, was probably suspicious but she knew he wouldn't say anything, reluctant to have anyone bring up his own shady past.

Thirteen slumped down in House's chair and was unable to catch herself from ending up in the floor under his desk. Before she knew what was happening she was swirling in a foggy state of being, alone and resigned to whatever happened. It would be morning before he found her, still unconscious, sweaty and half-naked.

House sent his team, sans Thirteen to check for new and interesting cases, both in the E.R. and at the front desk, not answering when Taub asked if Thirteen was coming into work. When he was alone again he went back into his office to check on her. She was still breathing so he knew she was alive and the smell of her tipped him off to her ailment. He nudged her gently with the toe of his shoe in attempt to wake her up. She groaned, but didn't open her eyes. He poked her again, this time with his cane, until she opened one reddened eye and stared up at him unhappily.

"Morning, Sleeping Beauty, mind telling me why you're passed out in my office? I know you like to get under the desk, but even sex slaves get a break now and again."

"Go away," she said, sitting up cautiously.

"It's my office, my name's on the door and everything. I don't have to go away." She rubbed her face and refused to respond. "I thought you were over your drinking, drugs, and dikes party?"

She glared up at him. "This is not a 'drinking, drugs, and dikes party' as you so callously put it," she snarled, feeling the alcohol working on her stomach.

"You reek of booze, which would seem to prove me right."

"All you care about is being right," she muttered darkly, wondering how he would react to her vomiting all over his shoes.

"Don't even think about it," he warned, following her gaze to his spiffy new Nikes. "I will fire your ass for that."

"Oh, so you're not going to fire me?" She tried to stand, but couldn't pull herself up.

"Don't look at me, I have no leverage. And I'm only going to fire you if that's your plan." She rolled her eyes and tried to get up once more, this time succeeding with minimal wobbling. "So, what was your plan?"

"Well I thought it would be nice to have a few drinks. Your office worked quite nicely," she said semi-sarcastically.

"Why is the vanilla half of our vanilla-chocolate swirl drinking alone after work?" he questioned. "Does Foreman even know you're here."

"Unless you pointed it out to him, no."

"Trouble in paradise?" House quipped. "Did you need somewhere to get away or did you just want to be found here?"

"Neither," Thirteen lied. She knew what would happen if House found out about her feelings for him. Cameron had fallen in love with him and that hadn't turned out all that great. She made to brush past him, but he caught her arm and owing to her unstable state was able to hold her there.

"I always find out. You might as well tell me what's going on."

"I'm going to take a shower," she replied, deliberately ignoring him.

"Thoughts of you naked won't deter me from the truth," he announced, letting her go. She didn't look at him as she exited; hating herself for thinking that he would want anything more with her than the puzzle of figuring her out. Careful to avoid being seen by Cuddy, Taub, or Foreman she made her way to the locker room and pulled out the towel that she kept in her locker in case she needed to shower. A few moments later the hot water was rinsing off remnants of her previous night's drinks and waking her up to the inexperience of her plan. She would never find a way to make him notice her that wasn't completely blatant without help from the inside, she determined. She put her clothes back on and dried her hair and decided to pay a visit to the only person who really knew Greg House, James Wilson.

Wilson's door was open when she arrived back on her floor. She knocked lightly on the door before entering. "Hi, Dr. Wilson, can I talk to you?"

"Sure," the oncologist sated, looking up from his paperwork. "What's it about?" She closed the door and took the seat in front of his desk and he nodded. "House. What did he do this time?"  
"Nothing, actually. It's not exactly what he did. It's about how I can get him to do something," she told him.

"What are you trying to get him to do?"

Thirteen took a deep breath. "I…I think I'm in love with him."

"Oh." Wilson ran a hand through his notoriously lush, dark hair. "Well, that's something I can't help you with. You know that there can't be a relationship between you two. You work under him. And Cameron tried to get him to acknowledge her a while ago, and that didn't turn out good for anyone."

"I know." She sighed.

"I don't mean to deter you from trying. I think he could use a girlfriend personally, but I just don't know what to tell you. Wait, does Foreman know about this?"

"No. He hasn't been very interested in anything but his own problems for the last few months. I thought he was going to completely ignore me at Kutner's funeral."

"Ah. I see." Wilson took a deep breath and rubbed his temples. "You're in love with House, dating Foreman, and grieving over Kutner. Where does Taub fit into all of this?"

"He doesn't. Except that I work with him." A smile tugged at the corners of Wilson's mouth and Thirteen raised one eyebrow.

"If you believe House's view of me, you're my perfect girl," he told her, answering her unasked question. She smiled in return. "All I can tell you is that it's not easy to hold his attention, you know that. Just work this out with Foreman if you want a happy, normal relationship. House doesn't know the meaning of the phrase."

"Thanks," she said, standing up. He had been no help at all. She resigned to the fact that she would simply have to find some way to let House know what she was feeling on her own. She left Wilson's office and walked into the differential that was being held for a fourteen year old girl presenting with rectal bleeding and a constant migraine. She went with Taub to get an MRI and fell into the habit of blocking her romantic feelings out as she worked. It was going to be a long day.

It was Friday and Thirteen still didn't have any ideas for putting her plans of seducing Greg House, mind and body, into action. The patient had been sent home the previous evening, on the way to recovery and House had disappeared to the morgue with a portable television and the better parts of the third floor nurse's lunch for a day of relaxation. Thirteen went to the clinic to catch up on hours and think.

An idea struck her not long into her clinic stint and she skipped off seeing any other patients to work it out better in her head. Within half an hour she had decided on a method of letting him know about what was going on in her mind. It would take a little creativity and she would have to get up early on Monday morning, but she had a good feeling about it. With a new spring in her step, metaphorically speaking, she went back to the banality of seeing patients with head colds and STDs.

Thirteen was at the hospital at 8 a.m. on Monday morning, searching patient files for something out of the ordinary. It was almost 9 before a case presented with an interesting twist. She took the file and went off to wait in House's office, a cup of coffee in one hand and a smile on her face. She sent pages to the rest of the team telling them that they were to report to the clinic for duty until House called them for something, settled herself into a chair behind his desk and waited for him to appear, unshaven and ready for a challenge as was per usual on Mondays.

House dragged in at 10:30 with a coffee of his own and a suspicious look at her. She got out of his chair without a word and waited for him to sit down, then turned the locks on the doors. "Are you going to tell me what's going on or do you expect me to guess?" he asked.

"We're going to play a little game, House," Thirteen told him, drawing the blinds so that they were left in dim light with no way anyone could see in through the main office door.

"Get on with it," he told her. "I'd like to save somebody's life this week."

"Oh, you will," she replied with a smirk. "I've got a case in my hands that I'll bet you're dying to hear about, and I'll give you the symptoms one at a time and you can try to guess what she has. If you can tell me something about her based on her symptoms I'll take off one article of clothing for each new discovery. Interested?"

He looked her over curiously for a moment, and then nodded. "Go ahead."

" Twenty-Nine year old female who works as an accountant presented with hair loss and low blood sugar. Passed out this morning at work."

"There are several causes," House pointed out. "Recent hair loss?"

"Fairly, about a month."

"Did she think that she was just spontaneously going bald?" he asked. "I think that prediction about recent hair loss constitutes a clothing article."

"Technically it was a question," she said, pulling her t-shirt over her head. He smiled, looking over her fit body.

"Keep talking."

"She's never had low blood sugar before, even though she's been tested way more often than most people. She kept records."

"Well she is an accountant," House said rolling his eyes. "She checks it a lot, means either one of her parents has diabetes or her hubby does."

"Her father." Thirteen untastened her pants and slipped them down her hips, letting them fall to the floor and stepping out of them. "She isn't married, she has a kid though. Six year old boy."

"What happened to Daddy?"

"Killed in a motorcycle accident last year." Thirteen said, not looking up from the file. It was slightly awkward for her to be standing in front of her boss in her underwear, without him knowing what her plans would be for later, but she continued. "She was also a contestant in the Mrs. Jersey Gold contest six months ago, lost 23 pounds to snag third place."

"Listens to her music too loud, loves puppies and sunshine, and only became an accountant to appease her parents," House ticked off attributes on his fingers. "She has Addison's. And you've got no clothing left."

She tossed the file onto his desk and slowly removed her bra and silk panties. He didn't complain, but studied her for a moment. When she looked up, she blushed. "What's the point of this little game?" he asked her. "I knew it was Addison's way too soon. And you knew that I'd figure it out that quick. You know I'm not an idiot. Either you really think that I'm an idiot, which makes you an idiot--which I doubt is the correct answer, or you wanted to take all of your clothes off in front of me, which doesn't make sense because you're in love with the Hershey kiss." She moved forward and he smiled. "Except that you aren't in love with the Hershey kiss. You've been staring at me nonstop lately."

"Would you just shut up and enjoy the ride?" she asked, moving forward and straddling him carefully. She could feel his cock twitching to life through his jeans.

"I hope you mean the ride in the literal sense," he told her. "Otherwise I'll have to find another solution to this puzzle."

She kissed him then and ceased his musings. He tasted bitter and sweet at the same time, from the Vicodin and flavored coffee, she surmised. It was better than she imagined. He wrapped his arms around her, pressing her naked body up against his clothed one, then ran his hands down her back. Her hands wound in his slightly graying hair and tipped her head to receive his kiss more fully, tangling her tongue with his.

He let her pull his shirt up and over his head, then buried his face between her small, firm breasts. "I'll never complain about not having a large breasted employee again," he said, muffled against her chest. She snorted, knowing that the statement was a lie, but threw her head back anyway as his mouth clamped down on her left nipple. He licked and nipped one, then the other breast and had her panting for more, then trailed his hot mouth up her neck again to lick her ear.

Though she loved the feeling of his mouth all over her as she ran her hands over his chest, back and shoulders, she wanted to explore his body more fully and stopped him to drop to her knees in the floor. He watched her tugging at the button and zipper on his jeans and then pull them slowly down his legs, careful to avoid touching his scar. She moved to do the same with the boxers, but he stopped her before she could reveal his most intimate part. His erect penis had been freed and was now at her eye level. She bent forward and slowly licked up the underside of his throbbing cock, then took the whole of him into her mouth.

He sighed, almost inaudibly as the warm, wet flesh encircled him and he relaxed into her ministrations. She bobbed her head slowly at first, sucking gently and creating a little more friction, then faster until he was panting with need. She kissed the head of him once more, then got off of her knees and positioned herself directly over his ready penis. She eased down taking all of him in until they were completely connected, then rose again.

They created a steady rhythm and synced, him thrusting upward and her working her hips in a circle as she moved down onto his shaft. The pressure was building within them both and House changed his angle slightly, hitting her g-spot, once, then again and again until she could last no longer and gave into the ecstasy that wanted desperately to claim her; her contracting muscles pulling him into the depths with her.

They put their clothes back on and didn't speak, knowing that what had happened was most likely a onetime thing. With a sigh turned to leave, then turned back to him, determined to get everything out of the experience that she could, and kissed him. It was a hot, searing kiss that she knew he wouldn't be able to forget. Before she walked away, however she heard him say "Just don't let Foreman know about our little game."

"Never," she replied, stepping out into the hall and disappearing. That was the best idea she had had in a long time.


	2. More Games

More Games

Cold water dripped down Thirteen's tight body as the shower pounded out a rhythm that was inadequate when compared to the experience of sex with House. It had been almost a week since their encounter and the young doctor had been burning with need for her boss the entire time. At work, everything had been much the same as it had been before the sex, but now House didn't mention the fact that she had Huntington's. Was it because he had grown tired of that label and was simply searching for something else to use when referring to her, or was he being a strange, slightly nicer version of himself in regard to her, she wondered. With a sigh she stepped out of the cold spray and grabbed a towel.

She stopped short of grabbing her clothing when she noticed that her underwear was dangling from the end of a cane. She followed the cane down to the hand that held it, and then looked up into the face of the man that she was trying to get out of her mind with cold showers. "Looking for something?" he asked, flipping the thong at her.

"What are you doing here?" she questioned, snatching up the flimsy material before he could question her taste in undergarments.

"Well this is the employee locker room and I'm an employee of the hospital."

"This is the women's shower," she pointed out. "And I can verify that you aren't a woman." A smile spread across his face slowly and she had to wonder what he was playing at.

"That's a keen observation. I can tell that you are in fact a woman by the nipple that's staring at me. You don't have a great grip on that towel."

She moved to cover it up and House laughed. "Well my breasts wouldn't stare at you if you didn't throw things at me while I'm trying to cover myself with a bit of terry cloth," she offered.

"Did I say I didn't like it?" He raised one eyebrow, studying her.

Thirteen sighed; shaken by the fact that he had come into the women's showers and had discovered her clad only in a towel while she could do nothing about the desire for him that had been fighting to get out of her all day. "Did you come here for a purpose or can I put my clothes on?" she asked him.

"Well you could put your clothes on, but what I had in mind would be a little more difficult." She tried to read his face to decipher whether or not he was serious. Before she could determine whether or not he was legit from his mug, he made his point by moving forward and grabbing her towel. She loosened her grip and let him toss it to the floor, not believing her luck.

"I'm tired of paying for sex when I've got a gorgeous option right in front of me. Would you care to make a deal?" he asked, taking in the sight of her still damp body.

"What kind of deal do you have in mind?" she asked cautiously, toying with the waist band of his jeans.

He closed his eyes and she smiled, noting a quickening in his breathing pattern. When he opened them again they were burning with a type of blue fire, radiating power and making Thirteen shiver with delight. "If you want to sleep with me, I'll let you. We have to keep it interesting, though. If you slack off and fall into that sentimental crap, it's over."

Thirteen considered his words for a moment, and then smiled. "Fine. But if you fall into a sentimental phase we go public," she charged.

"Fat chance," he smirked. "But I'll play by that rule." He wrapped one arm around her and pulled her flush against his body. She could tell that he had been enjoying himself as he was already half hard. She nipped his bottom lip and slid her left hand between the two of them to rub him through his pants. He crushed his lips against hers and forced her to open her mouth, wanting to explore and prove his dominance in her mouth before he did so with the rest of her body.

She allowed him to walk her backwards into the shower and press her up against the wet back wall, the hard marble cold against her back and ass. The cold doing nothing to quench her need for him, she undid his belt. He sucked on her pulse as she finished unfastening his pants and let them drop to the floor. Her warm hands snaked under the cotton boxers he wore and teased his cock, lightly brushing the tip and then stroking the hard shaft. His hands worked over her body as well, testing the firmness of her breasts for the second time and sliding along her frame to grip her hips and press her more tightly against his body and her working hand. He pulled her off of the wall far enough to explore the contours of her ass with his large hands and squeezed her perfect bottom, loving the feel of her.

She was growing impatient to have him inside her, despite liking the feeling of his hands all over her and the sensations he was eliciting without even touching her clit. She abandoned his penis, to which he grunted unhappily, and hastily stripped his t-shirt off and pushed down his boxers. He got the idea, however, and ran his hands along the outside of her vaginal opening as she marked his neck. Smirking, he squeezed her clit and then plunged two fingers into her, thoroughly enjoying the gasp that issued from her delicious lips onto his neck.

House used the shower wall as leverage he entered her, hard and fast and deep and she moaned. He was larger even than Foreman, one of the largest she had ever had, and she loved the way he filled her to the brim. He panted as he thrust upward and she voiced her pleasure as he brushed the place inside her that was more sensitive than the rest. He shoved his tongue in her mouth and traced her tongue as he pushed all of himself deep inside her. The feeling of him against her g-spot made her moan again and she groped the wall with one hand, the other holding tightly to his shoulder. Her fingers felt the water control knob and smiling slightly into their kiss she twisted it. Water blasted them full force as he rocked harder and harder against her, hitting her center again and again. She came with a muted "House!" as his mouth was still locked onto hers, but he lasted the first wave of orgasm and kept pounding into her, both of them dripping wet, steam slowly rising around them.

She clung to his body as the second wave of bliss washed over her; he had taken her g-spot captive and decided to push her to the limit. She came for the third time before he could take her body's warm massage on his erect member and injected his seed into her. They stayed clinging together, him putting most of his weight on her, until he caught his breath again. When he could stand again he extracted himself from her depths and moved to the side, leaning on the wall as the hot water continued to pound the two of them. She slid down the wall and sat on the floor, drained and fully sated for the first time in a long time. She closed her eyes for a moment and when she reopened them he was gone. A smile spread across her face, their little game was more interesting that she could have imagined.


	3. Rules of the Game

Rules of the Game

"You realize that somebody has to win games," House said, coming up behind Thirteen in the Cafeteria. He had stolen half of Wilson's sandwich and had spotted her eating with Taub and Foreman and couldn't resist unnerving her just a little. She didn't even flinch, however, and he had to admit that it annoyed him and turned him on at the same time. She simply turned around and looked up at him with a small smile.

"I'll beat you at any game you want to play," she told him simply. House snorted and walked off to take his sexual frustration out on Wilson. He couldn't very well shag her on top of the lunch table with Foreman sitting right there, although the idea of it made him tingle all over and his cock perked up.

"What was that all about?" Taub asked her, looking over at House chatting with Wilson.

"No idea. I just know that if he wants to play games I won't back down."

"Good for you," Foreman said with a smile. He rubbed her shoulder congenially. "You've worked too hard to let him shake you." He obviously thought that House meant games that had something to do with work. Oh how wrong he was, Thirteen thought to herself with a smile in her boyfriends direction. He had no idea the games that she had in store for her boss turned lover. That evening was to be the third meeting between the two. Thirteen had planned to lure House into Wilson's office and have him take her on the desk of his best friend, which she was sure would please him immensely. She finished her lunch and escorted her colleagues back to the office to meet House for another differential on a patient presenting with boils all over his body and blood loss from a two hour long nosebleed.

House had debated about whether or not to tell Wilson of his rendezvous with Thirteen, but had ultimately decided to keep it a secret. They could keep playing their game longer if Wilson didn't have the knowledge to blabber to Cuddy or Foreman and House had come to realize that he like their game. Something about Thirteen invigorated him like nothing had in a long time and he didn't want to lose that so soon. He knew that once the secret was out that there would be no more games and probably no more romps with the very sexy fellow that he had taken on in more than one sense of the word. He wouldn't let himself admit that he had grown attached to her, despite his aversion to personal relationships that didn't involve his favorite oncologist.

With a spring in his step he left Wilson at the elevators to join his team. The boil and blood boy wouldn't live long if his nose started bleeding again. He ordered Taub and Thirteen to search the patient's home while Foreman questioned the patient about his travel habits. House wandered back into Wilson's office to tell him about tickets to a monster truck rally for the following night and wait out his team's discoveries.

It was almost 9 p.m. when House solved the case and headed back to his office to get his things together. His phone was flashing, however and there was a message from Wilson asking House to drop by his office before he left. Curious about his friend's motives he complied with Wilson's wishes and, after locking his office, made his way down the hall to Wilson's office. What he soon came to realize, upon going inside and meeting the sight of Thirteen naked on top of Wilson's desk, was that Thirteen had informed Wilson of a plan to trick House.

"Does he know about this?" House asked, closing the door and stripping off his Motley Crue t-shirt as he limped toward her.

"He knows that I'm playing a game with you. I didn't give him details. Thought it might take away from our fun if he told Foreman about our little encounters."

House smirked and dropped his pants as he approached the desk. He paused as she spread her legs wide, giving him a full view of her entirety. "I knew that there was a reason to keep you around," he told her, running both hands up her legs and stopping just short of where her legs met her pelvis. "And smart too," he muttered, leaning down to kiss her. After a few moments, however, she stopped him and hooked her legs over his shoulders. He smiled as she looked down her body at her center pointedly, then back up at him. "You minx, you planned this all out, didn't you. You are playing the game."

"In it to win it," she replied as he lowered his mouth to her already wet pussy. She inhaled deeply as he dragged his tongue over the most sensitive part of her. He played with her clit with his tongue, leaning against the table and putting most of his weight on his hands to take the pressure off of his leg. He was beginning to enjoy himself thoroughly, drawing erotic noises out of Thirteen as he dipped his tongue into her and then nipped at her clit, when the door opened and James Wilson entered.

House only paused for a moment when Thirteen gasped "Wilson." He looked up at his friend with a smirk.

"A little busy here. I can't leave her like this after she made the mistake of saying my best friend's name during such an intimate act. I couldn't forgive myself," House said. Wilson stood frozen for three minutes, his eyes bulging and his mouth hanging open.

"She…you're…I-I've got to go," Wilson stuttered when he finally regained the use of his tongue. He turned sharply and exited, closing the door behind him. House turned back to his sex toy, who was rubbing her temples, flat on her back on Wilson's desk. The sight was hugely enjoyable, he had to admit. He pulled out his erection and pressed it to her wet folds and she looked up at him.

"You will scream my name, woman!" he vowed, plunging into her. He thrust violently against her soft body, knowing that he would leave bruises and reveling in the fact that she was panting with need against his shoulder. The in-and-out motions of his member pushed her higher than she had ever been and he pressed against her g-spot every time he entered her. Finally she could take it no more and her body went into the most violent, exquisite orgasm that she could ever remember experiencing. She shouted "House!" as he kept pumping into her. It was a full five minutes later when her body finally stilled and pushed him over the edge of oblivion.

"You will never forget this night," he told her, nipping one breast sharply. "And neither will I." She smiled, sated and pulled him onto the desk beside her, carefully positioning him on his left side. "Want to come back to my place?" he asked after a while. "You've worn me out for now, but who knows what we could get into when I've rested."

She agreed and joined him at his apartment that night, but that bout of mind blowing sex had worn them both out and they ended up falling asleep on House's couch, each with a beer, the television lights dancing across their faces.


	4. Winners and Losers

Winners and Losers

"You…and Thirteen…on my desk, for crying out loud!" Wilson was fumbling for the words to describe his confusion about the situation he had found his best friend in with a fellow colleague who also happened to work for that best friend.

"Yes, I realize that Thirteen and I were naked on your desk. There is nothing you can do about it at this point, however, so I don't know why you're making such a big deal out of it."

"She works for you, House," the oncologist announced as if making a significant point. He looked House over as though thoroughly convinced that the older man was insane.

"I am aware of that, yes."

"But she works for you. There's a little thing called employee/employer behavior lines that shouldn't be crossed by someone in charge. She asked me if I could help her convince you to sleep with her, but I didn't realize that you would be so willing to participate."

"I like sex." House grinned when his friend's face turned a delicate shade of purple. "Relax. Live a little. We're not doing anything seriously wrong here."

"No. Of course you're not breaching contract with the place that employs you. You aren't going behind another employee's back to screw his girlfriend in various parts of the hospital. And there is no possible way that you would get someone naked and lay them out on top of my desk so that every time I come into this room and try to work here I think about Thirteen's naked body being pleasured by your mouth!"

"Jealous," House asked, wiggling his eyebrows.

Wilson laughed obnoxiously. "I can't believe you. Really. No I'm not jealous. I'm just a little upset that you've defiled the only thing in my office that has sentimental value for me. My grandfather built this desk, House."

"You are jealous. What guy wouldn't be? I'm getting hot sex all over the hospital and all over your desk and you can't get that. Especially not with the totally sexy young doctor that seems to have fallen for my flashing good looks."

"Don't flatter yourself. She has to be a masochist if she's willing to sleep with you on a regular basis, then see you every day at work and sit through you calling her…Christ knows what in differentials." Wilson smirked. "She's probably just trying to get some action and get up the nerve to dump Foreman. She's probably hoping that he'll walk in on you two so she can get rid of him."

"You're wrong," House told his friend standing. He left without another word and Wilson realized that he had hurt House, but couldn't deal with apologizing so soon. He still had his newfound erection to deal with from looking at the desk for a long period of time. He was able to admit to himself that he was a little jealous, but House could never find out. He took a break from work and got up to lock the door so that he could relieve himself.

House had to find out whether or not Wilson was right about Thirteen only wanting him to get rid of Foreman's unwanted attentions so he sought her out. She was in the clinic with a patient who obviously had a head cold. "Can I talk to you?" he asked, barging into the exam room. She wrote the patient a prescription and ushered her out before turning back to House.

"Sure. What's up? A bout of sex in the clinic strike your fancy?" she asked with a smile.

"Well it would pass clinic hours very enjoyably," he said, taking a deep breath. "Actually I just want to know why you're into this whole set up."

She was taken aback for a moment. "Well I thought that would be obvious," she said, trying to read the look in his eyes.

"Are you just using me to get rid of Foreman?" he asked her.

"Of course not. Wait, is this some kind of trick question?" She looked into his eyes. "Are you trying to get a confession of love out of me and get out of this deal? Because if you want to stop, we can stop anytime you want." She turned around and started puttering with a patient file and he looked her over.

"I don't want to stop, but if you want to continue this, you'll have to break it off with Foreman. I don't take leftovers. It's me or him."

"Fine. I'll tell him that it's over the next time that I see him." She turned around and looked at House, biting her lip. After a moment's deliberation she crossed the room and kissed him heatedly. "Lock the door," she instructed, rubbing him through his jeans.

He did as she asked and returned to her, expecting her to continue groping and kissing him. When she didn't resume their original position he paused to look at her face. "Are you having second thoughts?"

"Not at all," she replied with a glint of mischief in her pretty eyes. "Take off all of your clothes and get up on the exam table."

"We're playing 'doctor'?" he asked, intrigued. In all of his years as a doctor, no woman had suggested that they play 'doctor,' though it was an obvious choice.

"Well, we are dressed for it. Besides I've never done it before," she replied, satisfying his curiosity with an affirmative answer. House pulled off his clothes and hoisted himself up onto the table with minimal difficulty. She crossed the room to grab a few alcohol swabs, aloe ointment and a tongue depressor and returned to his side.

"You're going all out for this, aren't you?" he asked as she lubed up the tongue depressor with the ointment.

"I told you that any games we played I would win," she said simply. She leaned over him and pressed her lips to his, then allowed his insistent tongue to enter her mouth and explore a bit while she massaged his half hard penis. Soon it was fully erect and she broke the kiss to open an alcohol swab and rub it over one of his nipples, and then did the same with the other to his other nipple. He sucked in a deep breath as the cold air hit his nipples, enhanced by the tingling he experienced due to the alcohol.

Before he could relax, however, she plunged one gloved finger into his anus and probed for a moment. He gasped, but eventually relaxed into her ministrations. When she was sure his ring of muscle was fully relaxed, she inserted the tongue depressor into him, brushing it against his prostate with every third stroke until he was panting with need of release. "Oh God, Thirteen! Now. Get on me now," he begged.

She smiled, obliging. She pushed her panties and underwear down her legs and tossed her jacket and the t-shirt she wore onto the floor beside her pants, and then climbed on top of him on the narrow exam table. Carefully she lowered herself down onto him and began to rock back and forth, establishing a painfully slow rhythm. He bucked up into her, urging her to move faster and after a few suggestions from him, picked up her pace.

They came together and Thirteen realized how turned on she had been by playing 'doctor' with House. After the completely wonderful orgasmic experience they shared, both got dressed. "I am definitely spending my clinic hours like that from now on," he vowed, grabbing his cane.

"I don't blame you," she replied. Contented, they both left the clinic, having put in their hours for the day.


	5. The Game of Love

The Game of Love

As she had promised House, Thirteen pulled Foreman aside the next chance that she got. She took a deep breath and looked into his eyes as she spoke. "I know that we've been together for a while, but I don't feel like we're moving forward. I understand that you're busy and have your own stuff to deal with. I'm sorry, but I think I need to find a better support for myself." Her words were gentle and she tried to fill them with kindness and he realized that she wanted to remain on good terms.

Foreman thought for a few moments before speaking. "I understand. This won't change the friendship and it won't affect the work," he told her finally. She nodded, gave him a sad smile and joined Taub in the patient room. Foreman sighed, pressed his fists to his head for a moment, then accepted what had just happened and went back to his job. House had been watching from behind his blinds and smiled inwardly, knowing that Thirteen was now completely his to do with anything and everything he so desired.

For a moment House pondered whether or not to strut into Wilson's office and inform him of the recent events, but decided to hold off on giving his friend information for a while. He had been very annoyed by Wilson's words, but didn't understand why completely. Of course it was the fact that he had wanted Thirteen's body for himself, he rationalized. What he couldn't admit was his growing fondness for the young woman who had chosen to give herself to him and who had broken up with her boyfriend for him.

He popped into Cuddy's office after getting himself a slurpee from the cafeteria. "What are the rules exactly for employees dating in this hospital?" he asked her when she looked up from her work.

"You aren't breaking Foreman and Thirteen up by using these rules if that's what you're after," she told him, unaware that he already had, but with different reasoning. "The rules say that employees cannot bring relationships into the work place. And they can't work in the same department unless they're equals."

"Good. And it's not for'Foreteen'. Maybe I wanted to know cuz I wanted to date someone in the hospital," he pointed out innocently.

Cuddy snorted. "I'm not hiring a stripper to work as a candy striper, House. Don't even try to push that idea again."

"You have so little faith in my relationship skills," he said, taking a long slurp of his drink. "Which is hypocritical coming from you…"

"Did you need something or are you just here to distract me from my actual work?" she asked, cutting him off before he could fully insult her.

"Fine. I'm going. But the next time I need approval to do a procedure I'll remember this. I wouldn't want to bother you again."

"House?!? You'd better get approval for dangerous procedures. I mean it!" she yelled after him. Of course he ignored her. He would only get approval for procedures if there was no way around it, as per his usual behavior. Pleased about her answer to his question, he strode off toward the elevators, contented in his successful annoying of Cuddy, to gloat to Wilson.

Wilson was shocked that House had asked about hospital policy and started open-mouthed at his best friend for several moments before responding. "Well aren't you going to say anything?" House asked. "I thought you were sure that Thirteen would drag me into her breakup with Foreman and thus lose interest in her relationship with me."

"You really like her, don't you?" Wilson asked.

"Well obviously I like her: she's sexy, smart, and available. The only question is where to show her my sexual prowess next," House replied.

"No. You like her. As a person. It's probably not even related to the sex."

"Why wouldn't it be related to the sex? It's good sex."

"But you're interested in her in a deeper sense. It's not all about the sex. You want to be with her. House this is huge."

"You're being stupid," House said in a feeble attempt to distract Wilson from bringing feelings into the conversation. He wasn't even sure that Wilson was wrong, but he didn't want to discuss it.

"No, I'm not. You essentially asked Cuddy's permission to date one of your fellows."

"No I did not. I asked for the rules so I could break them. You might be a little confused here…I'm the evil half of us."

"You'll have to either transfer her to a different department or to a different hospital if you're serious. And if you're not the break up will be nasty."

"There is no transfer and no break up: We aren't dating."

"Just sleeping together, right?"

"Yes, just sleeping together."

"Right." Wilson was unconvinced and House stood up, indignant.

"I'm going to have to stop telling you details of my life if you're going to start assuming that I'm becoming a do-gooder," House said, walking out. Wilson smiled and returned to his patient file, happy that House was actually feeling something besides lust or resentment toward a woman.

As much as House hated to admit it, Wilson was right. He was feeling things for Thirteen that he hadn't thought possible after Stacy had left. He lay on his back in bed and tried to come up with another solution to why he was so drawn to the young doctor. She liked him, he realized. Perhaps was feeling the same things and didn't know how to say them. He shook that last thought out of his head and tightened up the defenses on his mind and heart.

Before he could fully get back into his hardened mindset again, the doorbell rang and he dragged himself out of bed to answer it, not bothering to put on pants, hoping that it was Wilson with a six pack and a pizza. He opened the door to find a scantily clad Thirteen, however, and couldn't say that he was disappointed. "Hi," she greeted him. "I heard that you like stripper-grams."

He was floored and stared at her for almost a full minute before letting her in. "What are you doing here?" he asked.

"I wanted to see you," she replied with a smile. "Besides, we haven't made love here yet." He paused taking in her wording: 'made love' she had said.

"Great," he said unsure of what to say. He allowed her to push him back into a chair and press play on the boom box that she was carrying. She spun around and moved her body seductively in front of him, teasing him by unbuttoning her half open shirt very slowly. She removed the garment after a moment and tossed it at his feet, swiveling her hips in time with the beat, and then starting to work on the zipper of her mini skirt.

House didn't speak at all as she let the skirt slide down her legs and stepped out of it, then turned around and bent over, unhooking the stockings she wore from the garters. He took in the sight of her round bottom and felt his lower portions stirring. She stepped out of her high heels and stockings and turned back around to face him, eyes glittering in excitement. She reached around her back to unhook her bra and let the flimsy material slide down her arms and fall to the floor, still dancing in front of him. She was now wearing only a g-string and House was beginning to think that he was never going to be able to speak again when she straddled his lap.

"Are you enjoying your private show?" she asked, pushing her breasts into his face and twining her fingers in his hair.

"Yes," he croaked and she stood once again and began sliding the only remaining scrap of material on her body down. She exposed the small amount of dark hair and stepped out of the under garments, then resumed her place on his lap. "Remy…"

She didn't pause but couldn't help but notice his use of her first name. She kissed him passionately, slipping her hand into his boxers and freeing his erection to bring it to her opening. He pulled off his t-shirt and tossed it onto the ground as she sat down, taking in his length. He moaned, grasping her hips as she started moving against him. They moved slow, savoring the feeling of being connected.

Thirteen wrapped her arms around his shoulders and let her head fall back as he began a gentle assault against her throat and chest. He marked her in several places before thrusting up hard into her. She clenched around him, feeling the first waves of orgasm washing over her, and clung to him as he heightened her pleasure with each stroke. They moved with increasing speed until he came into her tight body and rested his head against her chest, breathing hard.

"I love you," he murmured before he could stop himself. She opened her eyes and looked down at him curiously before swallowing her pride.

"I love you too, House."

He looked up at her, fear in his eyes, something she had never seen. "I suppose this means that we've changed this relationship."

"I hope so. Otherwise I'm going to be raising your child on my own," she told him.

"What?" After a moment her news sank in and he wrapped his arms around her. "I never wanted kids, but I've got to say that I'm pretty damned happy."

"Me too," she admitted. They sat together thinking about what had happened between them until House's leg wouldn't allow it any longer and then they moved their pondering to his bedroom. She stayed with him that night, and the next night, wondering what to do next. The game they had started was certainly not what either of them had expected.


End file.
